It Was Something We Never Talked About
by twins1729
Summary: It happened every night. JARLOS.
1. It Happened Every Night

**This is my new Jarlos chapter fic. I want to thank my beta Jasmine once again! You're amazing! I hope all enjoy it! Sorry it's so short, but I'll update it soon.**

It happened every night.

Usually around 2:00 in the morning. It took me a little while, but, like clockwork, my body would wake up only seconds before I heard him crawl out of his bed and into mine.

It always happened that way. He came into my bed. That's how we liked it.

I felt my bed move as he climbed under the covers. I could feel his shirtless chest against my bare back. He placed a light kiss behind my ear.

We had only been kissing each other for a few months. Before then, we wouldn't dare try. Now there isn't a night we don't kiss.

I moaned lightly to let him know that I was awake. Although, he always knew that I was already awake.

I felt his hand move across my hip to my stomach. He rubbed it softly with his fingertips.

He pulled me closer to him. I reached my hand behind my back and tried to feel for the elastic of his boxers.

I felt him grab my already aching cock, at the same time I grabbed his.

We began pumping slowly.

Although we've jacked each other off countless times, I never grew tired of his soft, warm hand surrounding my hard cock.

He licked my ear and I moved my hand faster. I heard him moan a little louder. I knew he liked speed.

He was jacking me off with long and slow pumps. Just the way I liked it. He knew me so well.

I tilted my head back and his lips connected with mine. I loved the taste of his lips.

Our lips parted and I could tell that we were both very close to our orgasms. I heard him moan into my neck and I felt his cum spill into my hand.

He jacked me off for only a few more seconds and then I came into his hand.

I rolled over and found his lips again. I felt his tongue explore my mouth as he pushed me on my back.

For a moment, I thought he might actually try to fuck me, but he just pulled away. He smiled at me and gave me one last small peck on the lips.

He crawled out of my bed and adjusted his clothes. I watched as he climbed back into his own bed.

The clock read 2:21. It never lasted long.

After only a few minutes, I heard him lightly snoring. He always fell right back to sleep.

"Good night James," I whispered and rolled over.

It happened every night, but it was something we never talked about.


	2. The First Time

**Author's note: Hello again! I'm warning all you gorgeous readers now; I'm a painfully slow typer, and reader. So if you ever think I've given up on this story, you're wrong. I know this chapter is short, too. That's how bad I am! I actually got this chapter back from my beautiful beta Jasmine a few days ago; I've just been too busy to post it. Sorry! Here's chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it!**

It was mid-summer 2007 and James and I were having one of our famous sleepovers. This time the unlucky parents were his.

We had spent the evening swimming, playing video games, and eating junk food. And before we knew it, it was midnight.

James' parents were a little wealthier than mine, so we usually shared his king sized bed. We were trying to sleep unsuccessfully. We kept talking and laughing about stupid things, still a little hyped up on caffeine and sugar.

After about a half an hour or so, we finally calmed down and I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I realized that James was playing a game on his cell phone. I fell asleep to the sounds of what I thought was Tetris. James could be so boring sometimes.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep, but I woke up in pitch black darkness to soft moans coming from behind my back. I rolled over as quietly as I could. I saw James on his back, the blankets were up to his neck, but I knew he was masturbating. His eyes were shut tight, and his mouth was halfway open.

I'm not sure why, but instead of ignoring him or letting him know that I was awake, I reached slowly under the blanket and placed my hand next to his, grasping his hard on. I began pumping in rhythm with his hand.

After a few moments he rolled over and looked me directly in the eyes. We were still jacking him off slowly.

I was trying to figure out what he was thinking. He didn't look angry or surprised. Before I could finish wrapping my mind around what was going on, he let go of himself, as I continued stroking him, and reached for my crotch. I hadn't even realized that I was hard.

This was all so new to me. I had just began touching myself, only a few months prior, and now James was sticking his hand inside my pajamas and pulling out my dick.

He got a good grip and began jacking me off in rhythm with my hand. We both closed our eyes to focus on what we were doing to each other, as well as to enjoy the sensations.

The fact that it was a boy touching me, made me extra turned on. I really didn't know why, but I loved it.

Before I knew it, I felt something hot, sticky, and wet all over my hand. When I opened my eyes, I realized that he had come. His hand was still jacking me, off, but by the look on his face, I could tell that he was somewhere else for a moment.

His eyes were half opened. His mouth was slightly parted and his breathing was deep. I saw that he had been rubbing his chest under his shirt with his other hand. He was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

I rubbed the cum that was on my hand onto his sheets. With my other hand, I brushed my fingers lightly against his cheek. He shook himself from his trance. Smirking, he began jacking me off much harder and faster than before. I couldn't take it, after and few more seconds, it was his hand's turn to be covered in cum.

He rubbed his hand onto the sheets and I watched him get up and make his way into the bathroom. He came back a couple of minutes later and climbed back into bed. He reached for my hand and gently squeezed it before rolling over, his back facing me.

After about ten minutes I could tell that he had fallen asleep. I was still wide awake.

My mind was flooded with questions. What just happened? Did he initiate it by jacking himself off first, knowing that I was awake? Or did I make the first move? Did this mean we were a couple? Was he gay? Was **I** gay?

I fell asleep not knowing any of the answers. "I'll just talk to him in the morning," said quietly to myself.

I woke up to James shaking me awake at 10:00.

"My mom made pancakes," he said while fixing his hair in the bedroom mirror.

I nodded and stretched. Suddenly last night came back to me. I looked under the sheets and sure enough, I saw two stains. It hadn't been a dream.

"Uh, James," I began.

He turned to me, "Yeah?"

"Last night…what we did…um," I really didn't know what I wanted to ask him exactly.

Before I could decide, James just said, "Yup! Fun sleepover! Now, breakfast!" He slapped his hands together and ran out of the room.

I didn't know what to think. He had to have remembered. Was he in denial? I didn't know the answer to that question either. I knew one answer: we definitely weren't a couple.

I decided that I didn't want to dwell on it much longer. It was probably just a one time thing. No big deal. We would probably never talk about it again.

I sighed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast.


End file.
